


The Librarian

by until_next_time_sweetie



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/until_next_time_sweetie/pseuds/until_next_time_sweetie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being in college helped Matt to realize he had a certain fetish he never knew he had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should be working on new chapters for my other three stories, but when I get an idea for a new one, I can't help it. I got this idea on Sunday when I was walking to my grandpa's for lunch, and here it is!

The first time Matt saw her, he wanted to bend her over the nearest surface and fuck her hard from behind. He had many fantasies about her and he didn't even know her name, or if she had a boyfriend. She was the librarian at his public library, usually sitting behind a large wooden desk with a plastic sign that said 'QUIET!', or shelving books. 

She awakened a fetish in him that he never realized he had. She wore her hair in a tight bun with reading glasses perched on her lovely nose. Every day he came in, she was always wearing a white, button-down blouse with ruffles along the sleeves and collar. It had a plunge down the front that revealed a little bit of cleavage - just enough to leave something for the imagination. Her hips were being hugged perfectly by a black skirt that hung just below her knees, the look finished off by a pair of black stilettos and stockings.

Damn, she was sexy! Matt got hard just looking at her and thinking of all the things he wanted to do to her. He wanted to make her scream - there would be no silence in the library then! Every part of her awakened his desire: her blue-green eyes, full and pouty lips, the outline of her perfectly sized breasts hiding beneath her shirt, her small waist that flared out into gorgeous hips that he longed to grasp in a bruising grip as he pounded into her, and her long, shapely legs that he wanted wrapped around his back, or on either side of him as she rode him into sexual oblivion. Sometimes he even got hard just thinking about going to the library because he knew she'd be there, looking like sex on legs. 

One day when he was there, sitting at a table and pretending to read a book, she was putting books away on the bookcase a few feet away from him. She was turned away from him, and he got a magnificent view of her ass, especially when she had to reach up to a higher shelf. He bit his lip to stifle a groan as he imagined how firm it would be under his hand, secretly wondering if she liked to be spanked. How he longed to bite one of the cheeks, as though he were eating an apple. 

As he watched her, Matt heard her making annoyed tongue-clicking sounds as she wasn't able to reach the top shelf. Seeing his moment, he took a deep breath and walked over to finally make his move. His heart was pounding in his chest as he continued to stare at her ass, willing his unruly cock not to react. When he was close enough, he cleared his throat to annouce his presence, and she turned quickly to look at him.

"Would you like some help?" He asked.

"I can't seem to reach." She blushed pink as she handed him the book. Matt took it from her, reaching up to the shelf with no problem. "Show off." She smirked. "Though, there's something wrong."

"What's that?"

"You put it in the wrong place. It should be between 906.6 and 906.62 because the number on the book is 906.61." She giggled at the completely lost look on his face. "It's a subdivision, and I'll shut up now because you can't possibly be finding this interesting."

"No, I'm really enjoying listening to you talk, even though I have no clue what you're on about. But it sounds really geeky, and I find that sorta sexy. I'm sure I'd get turned on listening to you read names and numbers out of the phone book!"

"You're a funny one." She smiled. "I've seen you here many times. I would have thought a young boy like you would have some kind of social life."

"Ah well, you can't have much of one when you're studying nearly 24/7. Are you going to school as well?"

"No, I'm way past that age, I'm afraid."

"I don't believe you. You can't be much older than I am."

"Looks can be deceiving, and I'm afraid you've been deceived." She purred deep in her throat, causing a stirring of arousal in Matt's groin.

"I know I shouldn't ask, but I'm going to anyway... how old are you then?"

"29, but I'll be 30 in two months. How old are you?"

"I'm legal, if that's what you're wondering." He smirked flirtatiously. "I turned 22 in October. An almost eight year difference isn't too bad. Though, I'm sure I'd still find you immensely attractive if you were 20 years older than me."

"Like older women, do you?"

"I like _you_. I have done since I first saw you. I'm Matt, by the way. Matt Smith." He held out his hand for her to shake.

"Hmm, bit of a common name." She smirked playfully as she gripped his hand lightly. "I'm Alex."

"It's nice to get a name along with your gorgeous face."

"You flatter me, but if you're looking for a date, I'm sorry to say I have a boyfriend."

"How serious is it?"

"Pardon?"

"How long have you two been together?"

"Too long, it seems. We'll have been together about 3 years in a few months."

"And he still hasn't popped the question? What a fool."

"I don't think he's the marrying type."

"Do you want to marry him?"

"I don't know. I love him and everything, but... I don't think he's the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. Does that make me a horrible person?"

"I dunno, I've never met the guy. But if he's managed to keep you for almost three years, he must be great."

"He has his moments."

"So, when are you going to stop stringing him along and give me a chance?"

"I don't even know you."

"That's what dates are for. Come on, Alex, you know you want to." He grinned wickedly to make his point, and she sighed.

"Alright, I get off at 8. Don't make me regret this."

"Oh, I won't."

Matt left her with a naughty smirk, leaving the library to return to his apartment. He had four hours to get ready, so he hopped in the shower immediately, washing his hair and body thoroughly. He then brushed his teeth and rinsed with mouth wash before going to pick an outfit. Slipping on a clean pair of boxers, he raided his closet until he found a dark blue button-down shirt and black skinny jeans. 

When the clock read 7:30, he finished his look with black boots, and left after grabbing his keys. The library was dark when he arrived ten minutes later, and he hoped that she hadn't left already. Trying the door, he heaved a sigh of relief that it was unlocked, and hurried inside and up the stairs to find her. 

"Alex?" He called out in a hushed tone, even though the place was empty.

"Come find me." Her sultry voice replied somewhere in the shadows.

Matt sighed as he began roaming around in the dark, the only light coming in off the street. He weaved through the bookshelves, past the History and Geography section where he'd talked to her earlier, past the Fiction and Non-fiction, until he ended up in romance. He squinted and leaned in to read the titles on the spines until he heard someone clearing their throat and nearly jumped out of his skin. 

The sight that greeted him made his entire body convulse, and he could have sworn he had just cum in his pants if they weren't still dry. There she was, leaning against a table, her hair was loose in a mass of golden curls that tumbled down past her shoulders, which were visible. In fact, she wasn't wearing her white blouse at all, or even a bra for that matter. Her perfect breasts were on display for him, her nipples already stiff from the chill.

His eyes wandered down her body, only to discover that her skirt was missing as well, along with her panties. Instead, she was wearing a black lace garter belt that held the suspenders that held up her stockings. Her sex was covered with a strip of mousy brown curls. _A fan of bikini waxes_ , Matt smirked to himself. His erection strained painfully against his jeans as he stared at her hungrily, longing to devour her.

"That is not proper attire to go to dinner in." He finally said, amazed he still had enough blood flow to his brain to allow him to speak at all.

"I thought we could skip all that. I'm sure you really didn't want to go anyway, and would much prefer to just fuck me. Am I right?" She asked as she arched an eyebrow and grinned devilishly.

"Uh..." He began, but stopped because of course she was right.

"That's what I thought." She hopped up on the table and spread her legs invitingly. "Well, come on then."

Matt tripped forward and crushed his lips against hers in a bruising kiss. She whimpered at the slight pain of her bottom lip getting caught between his teeth, but it wasn't hard enough to draw blood thankfully. His hands roamed the body that he had wanted to touch ever since he first saw her many months ago. Alex nipped at his upper lip, and sucked it into her mouth. He hummed as he cupped a breast and weighed it in his palm, marveling at the perfect fit.

"God, you've got great tits, Alex. I had a feeling you would - I've spent so much time looking at them."

"While you were supposed to be doing homework, you were fondling me in your mind? You naughty boy."

"I was doing more than fondling most of the time."

"Tell me about it. I want to hear your dirty thoughts." Her voice was a whimper as she cupped him through his jeans and began stroking him, making him let out a pained groan.

"Fuck, just seeing you waiting for me like this... I've never gotten hard that fast. I'm surprised I didn't cum right then."

"I would have been very disappointed if you had. I plan to have such fun with you, but first you have to pleasure me." With the index finger of her other hand, she teased the shell of his ear, causing a shiver throughout his body. "Get down on your knees and lick me." She ordered.

He obeyed immediately, hooking his arms under her legs to scoot her closer to the edge of the table. Her cunt smelled delicious, and no doubt tasted the same. He wasted no time in finding out as he parted her labia to reveal her already moist, pink flesh. Her clit was swollen, and found it was stiff when he flicked it with his tongue. Alex gripped his hair as she rocked her hips slowly, letting out breathy sighs of pleasure.

They became louder, breathier moans when he wrapped his lips around the bud and sucked. He then slid two fingers into her, reveling in the hot wetness of her channel as she clenched her muscles around the welcome intrusion. He began moving his arm back and forth, curling them up on every outward thrust to press against her g-spot. When he did, she pulled his hair painfully, but he didn't care. He was too distracted by her taste, scent, and slick moisture coating his digits.

He added another finger and sped up his pace, fucking her frantically as a preview of what was to come with his cock. Her noises got louder, and her grip on his hair was so tight, he was sure some of the strands would be pulled from their follicles. Matt still couldn't care less - she could rip out every last hair on his head as long as she kept making those sounds. 

He quickly pulled out of her, ignoring her groan of disappointment at the loss of stimulation. Hooking his arm under her legs again, his other one wrapped around her back, and cradled her to set her in the middle of the table. He climbed on to sit beside her as his knees her beginning to hurt. He returned his middle and ring fingers inside her now, making rapid upward strokes to her g-spot. 

There was an audible smacking noise as her womb began to fill with liquid, until it and his fingers were expelled from inside her, spraying the table top as she let out a long scream, her fingers rubbing frantically over her clit until it was over, and she collapsed back on the table. Her chest was heaving as she tried to catch her breath, and Matt looked at the small puddles of her ejaculation sparkling in the glow of the outside street lamps.

"I told you I got off at 8." She joked, still breathless, as the clock struck the hour.

"Blimey, I've never met a girl who could do that."

"I just hope I didn't make too much of a mess." He pressed a kiss to her knee before lowering his head to lick up her 'mess'. "Oh, darling, don't do that. I don't know how clean the table is."

"Don't care. All I can taste is your sweetness." Came his mumbled reply.

Once it was cleaned up, he lapped up the rest of her orgasm from her sex. Alex gasped as her hips flew off the table, and Matt smiled to himself against her hot flesh. His tongue dipped back into her, feeling her inner muscles still quivering from her recent climax. 

"Wait, you're going to make me cum again."

"Good."

"I'm trying to be considerate. You can't be too comfortable with that straining erection. Let me suck you off, then you can continue with whatever you want to do."

"Are you _that_ desperate for me?" He teased, arching an eyebrow.

"It's only fair. You got to taste me. I want to make you cum in my mouth." She purred seductively, causing his cock to twitch. "Take off your clothes."

Matt's body grew hot as he unbuttoned his shirt while stepping out of his boots (having left them untied in his usual fashion). He let out a low noise in the back of his throat at the relief in pressure as he undid his fly, pushing both his jeans and boxers down together. When he straightened up again, his aching hard-on was aimed at her, and she gazed at him hungrily.

"I've never been naked in a library before." He said nervously.

"Come here." She soothed, holding out her arms.

He took her hands, and she slid off the table to kneel before him. Once she was eye-level with his throbbing member, she took it in her hand and began stroking it slowly. Her eyes flicked up to his face to see his eyes were squeezed shut and his teeth were gritted like he was in pain. 

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm just trying to think of something else so I don't cum on your pretty little face instead."

"How considerate." She smirked as she took him in her mouth, causing him to grunt loudly.

"Jesus, Alex!"

She just giggled to herself as she began sliding up and down his shaft, taking more and more in until the tip hit the back of her throat. Relaxing the muscles back there allowed her to take him all the way in, hearing him swear again when she swallowed around him. She hollowed her cheeks to suck him as she pulled back slowly, her fingers wrapping around the base of his cock, and began bobbing her head in time with her right hand.

She teased his balls with her left, tickling them with her fingernails, before cupping them and rubbing them. They began to get tight as he got closer to his release, and after a few more swirls of her tongue, her lips wrapped around the head just in time to catch his warm sperm flooding her mouth. Alex hummed at his taste, swallowing every last drop before cleaning him up, and he helped her to her feet.

"Mmm, that was delicious." She purred, licking her lips.

"You're the sexiest woman I've ever met. Make me hard again so I can fuck you."

"I don't suppose you brought any condoms."

"Sadly no, I was expecting to just have dinner."

"No matter, I'm clean and on birth control."

"I'm clean too."

"Excellent." She said with a smirk, pulling him toward her by his cock.

She stroked him to another erection, then laid him down on the table. Climbing on top of him, Alex slipped the member between her labia to coat his shaft with her juices. She moaned every time the tip rubbed against her sensitive clit, her cunt getting wetter and wetter. Kneeling up, she poised him outside her dripping hole, and sank down on him in one swift motion.

They both shared a groan as they were joined. Matt had never felt the inside of a woman without a condom, and he had to say it felt pretty damn amazing. She was so hot and wet, and her walls clutched his cock like they never wanted to let go. Alex began rolling her hips before bouncing up and down vigorously. Her tits jiggled with her movements, and he sat up to take her left nipple in his mouth, sucking it roughly and grazing it with his teeth.

"Oh fuck, yes! Right there." She moaned when she angled her hips and he found that sweet spot deep inside. "You feel so good. I've never had someone as big as you. You fill me up so perfectly."

Matt released her breast with a loud pop, the sound echoing in the large room, to kiss her desperately. She whimpered at the harshness of the pressure, but it only spurred on the increasing speed of her hips. His grunts were muffled by her mouth, and he let out a squeak when she bit his lower lip. With a growl, he flipped her over onto her back, and pinned her hand above her head as he thrust into her wildly. Her sounds filled the room as she neared another orgasm.

"That's it, scream for me, my pretty girl. Let me hear how much your cunt loves my cock."

"Yes, I love it." She panted. "Fuck me harder, baby. Make me cum."

His hips slammed into her as his body shined with sweat, droplets falling from his brow onto her chest. He could feel her walls clenching around his prick, trying to hold off his release until she got off first. He couldn't, and he let out a loud grunt as he emptied himself into her womb. Alex came a second after, swearing loudly as the ecstasy rushed over her.

Matt woke up in a sweat, sitting up in bed, and panting. His cock was painfully hard as it tented his blanket. He had never had a sex dream so vivid before - he could still feel her tight, hot wetness around his shaft, and the taste of her sex was still in his mouth. Looking over at the clock, he saw it was 6:03am, and groaned. He had to be to class in three hours, and now he needed to deal with a raging hard-on.

His spit in his palm before fisting his cock and began pumping rapidly. Thankfully, he had to think of the dream he'd just had, and he soon spilled over his fingers. He got out of bed to clean up, then tried to go back to sleep but couldn't. Every time he closed his eyes, he would see her face as she came, her expression twisted with pleasure.

xXx

Across town, Alex woke up suddenly in a cold sweat, with a throbbing ache between her legs. Her thighs were damp and she wondered if she had actually had an orgasm. Glancing over at the clock, it just turned 6:03am, and she sighed. Ralph, her fiance, was sleeping soundly next to her. She didn't want to disturb him, but she needed to relieve herself of the pulsing in her womb.

Slowly getting out of bed, she tip-toed to the en suite bathroom, and quietly closed the door behind her. She then slipped off her pajama bottoms, placed a towel on the floor in front of the bathtub, and sat down. Her hand slid between her parted legs, her fingers lightly toying with her stiff clit. Her cunt was drenched, along with the crotch of her pants.

Alex felt guilty as she fingered herself over a dream she'd had about fucking another guy. Did that mean she was unfaithful to Ralph? She loved him, and he loved her as well, so there was no need to feel bad, right? She bit her lip to stifle her moans as she got closer to her orgasm. She let out a soft cry as it crashed over her, groaning as her inner muscles clenched around nothing.

It had been such a vivid dream that she could still feel his thick cock inside her, and the taste of his cum was still in her mouth. With a sigh, she got up and decided to just take a bath. Unbuttoning her shirt, she slid it down her arms until it fell to the floor on top of the matching bottoms, then began filling the tub with water. 

Sitting on the closed toilet lid, she stared at her engagement ring with a fond smile. Ralph made her happy, but she didn't understand why she would have dreamt about Matt. Sure, she saw him all the time at the library, and had caught him looking at her a few too many times, but she was beginning a new chapter in her life. A chapter called marriage, and she was excited to be someone's wife. Little did she know that the chapter after that would be called, "Heartbreak".


	2. Alternate Happy Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, have a happy ending ^_^

His hips slammed into her as his body shined with sweat, droplets falling from his brow onto her chest. He could feel her walls clenching around his prick, trying to hold off his release until she got off first. He couldn't, and he let out a loud grunt as he emptied himself into her womb. Alex came a second after, swearing loudly as the ecstasy rushed over her.

Matt fell on top of her, his quick breaths blowing her curls to tickle her neck, making her shiver. He let go of her wrists and she wrapped her arms around his back until they both settled down. She felt his cock softening within her, and she sighed as it slid out when he rolled over.

"I promise we'll do it on a bed next time." He said, and she responded with a small smile.

"I don't think there should be a next time."

"Why not? Your boyfriend doesn't make you cum like that, does he? And here I thought I was special."

"He's actually my fiance." She blurted.

"Oh, shit. But you're not wearing a ring."

"I don't have one... yet. He's asked me, and I accepted, but I don't have anything to show for it."

"What kind of idiot proposes without a ring?"

"What kind of idiot shags some random guy when she's engaged to be married?" She returned harshly.

"In my defense, I just wanted dinner. I didn't expect for this to happen."

"Neither did I! If we would have kept going to dinner, we probably would have ended up fucking eventually, so I just cut out the middleman and saved some time." Alex sat up and got off the table with a groan, walking to the desk to retrieve her clothes.

"Hey, I'm sorry." Matt said as he got up to follow her, throwing his clothes on as well. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"You didn't. This was my mistake, and I have to deal with the consequences."

"It's not just your mistake. I could have said no, but I didn't."

"Why not?"

"If you remember correctly, my brain was lacking necessary bloodflow to think rationally."

"Oh right. So you're blaming my complete and utter sexiness on your ability to say, 'No, I don't want to have sex with you'?" The corners of her lips turned up into an unexpected smile, and the mood suddenly lightened.

"I was surprised I could even remember my own bloody name! Seeing you standing there, all naked and perfect... god, I don't think I'll ever forget that."

"You really think I'm perfect?"

"I do, and I'd be really grateful if you'd let me show you how perfect you are."

"I think you already did." She giggled.

"Come to dinner with me. Give me a chance to get to know you. I'm not asking for anything more, except maybe for you to leave your fiance and be with me."

"I can't just leave him, Matt. We've had a life together for the past three years. We're going to be married, for fuck sake! How can I tell him that I've met someone else and I don't want him anymore?"

"He'll probably do the same to you some day. Beat him to the punch."

"If he was going to do that, he would have done it already. Why waste all this time and money on a wedding just to cheat on me?"

"Who knows, men are complete twats sometimes. So would you still like to have dinner with me?"

"I should get home and take a shower. Ralph is still at work, thankfully, and I can take a shower. Can't go home smelling like another man."

"Can I call you?"

"Better not. Just meet me here whenever you want to talk. You're here all the time, anyway."

He pecked her lips lightly, and she wasted no time deepening it. She hummed at the taste of herself on his tongue, and he did at his own taste. Matt pulled her close, his hand slipping under her skirt to dip into her wet folds, making her squeak and pull away.

"I can't. I have to get home. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Can't wait." He purred, licking his glistening fingers.

xXx

That night, after her long hot shower, she relaxed on the sofa with a cup of tea. She was watching something on TV, but she wasn't really paying attention. She was too busy thinking about what she was going to say to Ralph when he came home, dreading the moment he would walk through the door. She fell asleep as she waited, and at 10:30, she was awakened by lips on her cheek.

"Hey, I tried waiting up for you." She rasped sleepily.

"Sorry I'm so late, the morons I work with took forever to close tonight. How was your day?"

"Same as always." She lied. Taking a deep breath, she let it out slowly to steel her nerves. "Ralph, we need to talk."

"What about?"

"Come and sit down."

He obeyed, and looked at her with an oblivious grin. "What is it?"

"Where do you see this relationship going?"

"We're going to get married, aren't we?"

"Do you really want to?"

"Of course I do. If I didn't, I wouldn't have asked you, silly girl. Lex, what's going on?" He chuckled lightheartedly, and Alex couldn't bear it anymore.

"I fucked someone tonight." She blurted out, wincing as she saw the smile leave his face.

"Oh."

"Is that all you're gonna say?"

"What else do you want me to say?"

"I don't know. Get angry! Show me that you care, and are hurt that I did this terrible thing."

"Who was it?" He asked finally.

"Just some guy who comes to the library all the time."

"Was he good-looking?"

"Not conventionally, but I suppose so."

"How big was his cock?"

"I'm not going to tell you that!"

"Why not? I'd like to know what I'm competing against."

"It's not a fucking competition! It was my mistake, and I'm sorry. If you want me to leave, I will."

"I'll go. Just let me sleep here tonight, on the sofa."

"Alright." She got up and went to the kitchen to put her mug in the sink, then came back out and headed for the bedroom.

"Lex?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry it had to end this way."

"Me too."

xXx

The next morning, she woke up to an empty apartment. It felt colder without him, and Alex began to regret telling him what she had done. Getting out of bed, she wrapped her robe around herself, and shuffled out into the living room. On the coffee table was his key and a note.

_Alex,_

_These past three years have been some of the happiest of my life, and I hope they've been yours, as well. I'm sorry if I've ever done anything to make you doubt my love for you. I never wanted to lose you. I hope your new friend makes you as happy as I hopefully made you._

_No hard feelings,_

_Ralph_

A few tears slid down her cheeks as she read his kind words, and her earlier feeling of regret grew stronger. Perhaps the reason she cheated was because of the fear of getting married, to be tied down to one person for the rest of her life. Whatever the reason, she couldn't fix things now, and she really hoped Matt would treat her right.

She got ready to go to work, wearing jeans and a t-shirt this time. She didn't feel like wearing her usual outfit, especially not the stilettos. Slipping on a pair of Converse instead, she grabbed her keys and purse, and headed to the library. Once she entered, she looked around for Matt, but couldn't see his tell-tale floppy hair anywhere. Going about her work, she was startled by a familiar voice behind her.

"Good morning, beautiful." He purred.

"Morning." She replied, not being able to stop the smile from spreading across her lips.

"Are we on for dinner tonight?"

"Yeah, sounds good. Pick me up at 8?"

"I'll be here." He risked a kiss to her cheek. "How did it go, by the way?"

"He seemed surprisingly calm about it."

"Do you regret what we did?"

"Only if our relationship comes to nothing."

"Oh, it won't. I promise you, it won't."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because I'm crazy about you! I have been since I first saw you."

"But that was just the idea of me, plus your little librarian fetish." She giggled. "What if you don't like the real me?"

"I have the rest of my life to find out."


End file.
